Kegelapan
by nabmiles
Summary: Kadang, Lizzy melihat seolah ada kegelapan di sekitar Ciel. Mengelilinginya, menciptakan satu tembok pembatas yang tak dapat dilewati siapapun—termasuk Lizzy. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan; dan dia tak tahu apa itu. / Canon


Oke, jadi ini adalah debut saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji! /tepok tangan/ Saya nabmiles, silahkan dipanggil nab atau apa aja, nggak perlu pakai suffix nggak masalah. Dari fandom sebelah, memutuskan hijrah kemari~ Mohon bantuannya, senior sekalian m(_ _)m Dan salam kenal!

Eng, _probably OOC_?

_Disclaimer: _Kuroshitsuji_ belongs to _Yana Toboso.

* * *

—_kumohon, jangan melangkah pada kegelapan…_

**Kegelapan**

.

(_A _Kuroshitsuji_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. I take no profit from this fanfic.)_

_._

Kadang, Lizzy melihat seolah ada kegelapan di sekitar Ciel.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin firasat, mungkin naluri yang memaksanya berpikir demikian. Mungkin kekhawatirannya pula.

Suatu hari ketika dia menginap di kediaman Phantomhive, Lizzy membuka pintu ruang kerja Ciel. Yang tampak di matanya kemudian adalah pemuda itu; duduk di balik meja kerja mengkilapnya dengan jendela terbuka lebar melatari. Fokus tunangannya tercurah penuh pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya, dengan kening berkerut tanda berkonsentrasi. Sebelah tangan menopang dagu, mengepal sedemikian rupa hingga mulutnya tak terlihat. Benar-benar posisi berpikir khas Ciel.

Ruangan itu besar dengan rak-rak penuh buku berdiri kokoh mendampingi dinding. Terang akan pasokan cahaya dari jendela besar di belakang meja kerja coklat tua tersebut, terbuka lebar sehingga angin bebas merayap masuk dan membiarkan udara berganti. Tenang, senyap, dan _dingin_.

Lizzy hanya diam di ambang pintu, menatap sepasang manik biru Ciel di sana. Gelap, serius, dan tak bercahaya. Seketika rasa takut menyergapnya.

Beberapa kali dia merasakan ketakutan mencengkeramnya erat, takut akan Ciel yang selalu menutup rahasia dirinya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu seperti akan menghilang, lenyap dari jangkauannya begitu saja. Tiap gadis itu memandang punggung Ciel, punggung itu terasa begitu jauh dan tak tertebak. Seolah dapat menghilang kapan saja.

Perasaan yang rumit. Di satu sisi Lizzy melihat sisi baik dan normal Ciel, namun ada satu sisi lain yang tersimpan rapi membayangi. Sisi yang gelap dan tak terjangkau.

Dia tahu, bahwa kejanggalan dalam diri Ciel berhubungan dengan hilangnya anak itu dulu untuk sebulan lamanya. Hilang, Ciel yang ceria dan hangat itu menghilang. Tak ditemukan jasadnya dari tragedi terbakarnya kediaman Phantomhive kala Desember itu. Spekulasi mengatakan tentang konflik internal dan dendam terhadap keluarga bangsawan yang dikepalai seorang anjing penjaga ratu, meninggalkan jejak-jejak tak terpecahkan bahkan hingga kini. Ditemukan jasad pria dan wanita, tapi tak ditemukan jasad anak kecil. Kabar itu menghebohkan kerajaan beberapa waktu, termasuk keluarga Midford. Pemakaman diselenggarakan dalam dingin dan kaku, menyisakan banyak tanda tanya di benak semua orang.

Lizzy menatap dua pusara yang berdampingan itu dengan tidak mengerti. Pasangan keluarga Phantomhive telah terkubur di bawah sana, menghilang selamanya dari muka daratan.

Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive.

—_tapi, di mana Ciel?_

Dia tidak ingin bertanya. Gadis itu cukup memahami situasi dari kesenyapan yang menyelimuti kedua orangtuanya. Edward bahkan tidak berkomentar. Mereka pulang dengan benak sibuk bersama pikiran masing-masing.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti hari, hari berganti minggu. Sebulan terlewati. Ciel kembali. Lizzy tertegun, mengamati baik-baik sosok bersetelan kotak-kotak beberapa meter di depannya. Sosok itu Ciel Phantomhive. Dengan seorang butler bersetelan jas resmi berdiri tak jauh dari sisinya. Berikutnya dia hanya membiarkan kendali otaknya menggerakkan kakinya maju, berlari dan menubruk sosok itu.

_"Aku pulang, Lizzy."_

Ketakutan mendadak menyergap. Ada yang lain. Nada suara itu berubah menjadi lebih berat dan—dingin. Berikut sepasang manik biru yang kehilangan binarnya. Ciel berubah. Dia bukan lagi Ciel yang dulu, yang hangat dan ceria yang kadang bermain bersamanya. Sosok itu telah lenyap, berganti menjadi figur kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Dengan segudang tanggung jawab dan tugas di pundak kecilnya.

Earl Phantomhive.

—setidaknya, dia _ada_. Dengan wujud solid, kembali lagi. Tidak menghilang tanpa jejak seperti dulu.

—_hei, Ciel. Apa yang terjadi padamu selama sebulan itu? Pergi ke mana dirimu?_

"Lizzy?"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan si gadis. Iris matanya fokus kembali pada sosok yang kini balik menatapnya dari balik meja kerja. "Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Aku?" otak Lizzy berputar cepat. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum sumrigah. "Kupikir kau terlalu sibuk bekerja. Aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang, tapi ya sudahlah. Kau kelihatan serius sekali, sih. _Jaa_, Ciel!"

Lizzy menutup pintu ruangan itu cepat, melenyapkan sosok Ciel dari pandangan, menyembunyikan topeng senyum yang dipasangnya barusan. Tangannya masih bersandar pada kenop pintu selama beberapa saat sebelum dia berlalu dari sana, membawa segala kekhawatirannya pergi.

Di tengah gelap lorong itu, Lizzy melihat Ciel.

Dia tengah duduk bersandar pada satu selasar panjang nan gelap ketika ada sosok yang berjalan melewatinya. Lizzy menengadah, mendapati siluet seseorang yang tengah berjalan lurus. Bangkit, gadis pirang itu mengejar sang siluet. Siluet itu di depan, melangkah cepat, Lizzy mengikuti di belakang, berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat sang siluet namun tetap tertinggal.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

—tap.

Siluet itu berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, membuat Lizzy tersentak dan refleks menghentikan langkahnya pula. Dan ketika siluet itu menoleh ke belakang, menabrakkan pandangannya pada indah hijau zamrud Lizzy, gadis pirang itu terhenyak.

Ciel.

Sosok siluet yang sedari tadi berjalan di depannya adalah Ciel. Lizzy mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, mulai bertanya bagaimana bisa dan apa yang dikerjakan Ciel di sini. Tatapan itu datar, dingin seperti biasa. Tidak ada tanda bahwa dia melihat Lizzy—tiada ekspresi heran atau terkejut sedikit pun. Tatapannya terarah pada lorong gelap di belakangnya, menembus Lizzy seolah gadis itu tak ada di sana.

—atau, memang tak ada Lizzy dalam jangkau visi Ciel?

"Ci-Ciel!" Lizzy memanggil ketika pemuda itu kembali berpaling dan meneruskan langkah. "Ciel! Tunggu!"

_Dia tak melihatku?_ Lizzy mempercepat langkah—namun entah mengapa dia tidak dapat mengimbangi Ciel di depan sana. "Kau tak melihatku?" suaranya bergema, bertabrakan dengan dinding lorong, mencoba mengusik Ciel barang sedikit. Tak ada reaksi. Ciel terus saja melangkah menuju ujung gelap lorong yang entah berakhir di mana ini.

_Gelap?_

Lizzy tersandung, oleng dan terjatuh. Dia mengeryitkan kening, mengangkat muka untuk melihat ke arah Ciel yang saat itu tengah berhenti melangkah. Beberapa langkah di depannya terdapat satu lubang hitam menganga, membuka lebar seakan mengundang orang masuk ke dalam. Beralih dari cahaya dan terjerumus dalam gelap pekat tiada akhir.

Hati Lizzy mencelos. Pupil matanya melebar kala melihat Ciel kembali melangkah—menuju portal gelap itu. Lagi, ketakutan menyergapnya. Ciel akan pergi ke sana. Ciel akan melangkah menuju—menuju kegelapan itu. Tempat di mana dia akan tenggelam dalam jilatan kelam yang jelas _salah_.

"CIEL! JANGAN!" secepat kilat Lizzy bangkit, memaksa kakinya berlari secepat mungkin mendekati Ciel. Tangannya terulur panjang-panjang untuk menggapai Ciel kembali. Jarak mereka tinggal sejengkal ketika Lizzy hampir menangkap lengan pemuda itu—benar-benar tinggal sedikit lagi—dan seketika Ciel menghilang.

Menghilang. Raib dari hadapan Lizzy dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Portal gelap lenyap, membawa sang pemuda pergi. Meninggalkan Lizzy dengan segala ketertegunannya. Gadis itu membatu, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ciel tinggal sejangkauan jari lagi—hanya menyisakan jarak sekian senti dari tangannya. Tapi terlambat. Sejumput jarak itu kalah oleh kelambanannya. Kegelapan telah menelan Ciel_nya_ pergi. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

Apa itu berarti … Ciel memang telah menjadi bagian dari kegelapan? Membuang jalan menuju cahaya, dan memilih jalan dalam gelap saput bayangan?

Lizzy terbangun dengan dada berdegup cepat. Satu jeritan lolos dari mulut kecilnya. Ia bangkit duduk, meremas lembar sprei di bawahnya dengan fokus berlarian. Benaknya langsung menerjemahkan di mana ia berada sekarang; kediaman Phantomhive. Rumah Ciel. Di kamar yang memang disediakan baginya untuk menginap.

—mimpi. Lizzy menelan ludah. Mimpi. Yang barusan itu mimpi. Hanya bunga tidur yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

_Mimpi_, batin Lizzy mengulang. Tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa mimpi itu terasa amat nyata. Bayangan Ciel yang tertelan dalam kegelapan berputar memenuhi otak, membuat ketakutan lagi-lagi menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Ciel melangkah pada kegelapan. Dan itu membuatnya takut. Takut kehilangan figur pemuda itu, takut bila _itu_ sungguhan terjadi. Selama ini ia mati-matian menyangkal bahwa Ciel berubah adalah hal yang wajar—faktor kesadaran akan tanggung jawab, atau memang pola pikir yang dewasa dan jangka panjang. Tapi ada kalanya dia merasa suatu keganjilan di sekitar Ciel, mengelilinginya, menciptakan satu tembok pembatas yang tak dapat dilewati siapapun—termasuk Lizzy. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan; dan dia tak tahu apa itu. Hati kecilnya berharap itu bukan suatu yang buruk. Semoga.

Tapi, benarkah? Lizzy tak tahu. Dia hanya mampu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, terhadap sikap Ciel yang kadang mencurigakan, tentang apa yang terjadi selama satu bulan itu, terhadap Ciel yang berubah drastis semenjak dia kembali. Bertanya, mendesak pada jawaban kosong.

_Ciel_, Lizzy berbisik dalam hati. _Kumohon, jangan melangkah pada kegelapan …_

_._

_._

**fin**

* * *

Yang dimaksud dengan 'kegelapan' di sini bukan mati lampu *tewiwiwingg*, tapi soal Ciel's life-w- Yah, anda tahu kayak gimana dia kan? Ada butler yang iblis, dan dia kerja di latar suram-suram begitu. Kalau saya simpulkan, kehidupannya emang kesannya 'gelap'. Dan tema perasaan kompleksnya Lizzy tuh enak diolah, deh. _Plotless_? Mungkin haghaghag._.)

Yak, thanks sudah mampir. _Review_? ;)_  
_

[AAAH SAYA BUTA GENRE. Ada yang bisa kasih masukan ini genrenya apa?]


End file.
